Alice is Back
by NerdyNicole13
Summary: Alice is back in Underland and the White Rabbit comes to find her again. Only she doesn't know who he is or what he's talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Alice is Back

Her chocolatly eyes shot open as she realized she did not know where she was. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her aching head and tried to take in her surroundings. Checking for any injuries she found only her head hurt, probably from laying on the hard ground.

After smoothing down her icy blue dress and straightening it to where it hung just above her knee a soft breeze tickled her nose with the wonderous aroma of fresh wild flowers. Fluffing her long, golden, straight hair and repositioning the thin black headband that kept it out of her face, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

"Alice! Alice!" That was her name all right but who was calling her?

Frantically scanning all around her, all Alice could see was an adorable white rabbit. Looking closer, she noticed the rabbit seemed to be wearing a waist coat the color of the grass he was hopping on.

"How peculiar" Alice mumbled to herself.

Taking a closer look around her, Alice found the source of the mesmerizing scent. There was a patch of colorful flowers all bending gently in the breeze and a very strange caterpillar lounging on a mushroom in the middle of them.

Just as Alice stood up and started towards the flowers she heard her name again. This time it was louder and far more urgently shouted than before.

"Alice! Alice! Over here Alice! Can't you see me?"

Whipping her head around, all Alice could see was the white rabbit hopping and leaping in front of her eyes, pleading for her attention.

"Was that you Mr. Rabbit?" Alice asked jokingly and giggling at the thought of how absurd such a notion would be back home.

"Quite right, Alice! Now you must follow me! The Hatter needs you!"

Alice's laughter stopped short at the sound o the rabbits voice. He was standing on his hind legs and talking to Alice. In English. Complete with a British accent and everything. And he was wearing a waistcoat. Alice had no idea on what to think. Sensing Alice's shock and confusion, he began talking to her gently and calmly, trying to understand why it was she was reacting to him that way. It's not like this is the first time they've ever met.

"Alice. You are Alice, right?"

Alice just nodded her head, unsure of what to do.

"Now Alice, do you know who I am?" the rabbit's voice was soft but unsure, almost like he didn't want to know the answer.

Snapping back into reality Alice nearly shouted, "Why of course silly! Your a white rabbit."

"Thank goodness for that! I feared that you had forgotten about Underland again! That would have been terrible! Now the Hatter really must see you! Important matters to discuss."

He turned on his heel and sprinted off over some rolling green hills speckled with the most peculiar flowers Alice has ever seen.

However there was no time to stop and sniff the flowers for the rabbit was already far ahead of Alice.

"Oh Mr. Rabbit! Please slow down! I cannot keep up with you!"

Alice raced to catch up with him, all the while trying to process what it was the rabbit had actually said. What does he mean that she had 'forgotten them again'? Alice has never met a rabbit in a waist coat, let alone one that talks too!

And who was this 'Hatter' he was taking her to see? She has met many hatters but the white rabbit made it seem like his name was actually just 'the Hatter'.

To top it all off, the rabbit had said they were in a place called 'Underland'. Surely that is not in England, not even in all of Europe. She would know of such a place. So where was she?

And why does the talking rabbit need to take her to see a hat maker to discuss important business. Alice's head just got filled with more and more questions and the rabbit swore he could hear her say,

"Curiouser and curiouser. "

**Author's Note: So this was my first ever fan fiction written ever! I like it so pleaseee tell me what you think of it so hopefully I can improve! Thanks! -Nicole :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hatter Finds Out

**Authors Note**

I don't own Alice in Wonderland despite how much I would love to!

Thanks to Protoestrella1 for reviewing and inspiring me to continue with this story!

**A string of questions ran through my head while attempting to keep up with the White Rabbit. A talking rabbit? A hatter with important information? What is going here? Where am I? **

Thinking back to what this peculiar rabbit has said, I am in a place called "Underland". However, I have never heard of such a place. I have studied the geography of all around the world but never has this strange place come up in my studies.

Tripping over the rabbit, I snapped back to reality realizing that I was looking straight at a long table, with a intricately patterned tablecloth and had been set for tea. Every place had a cup and saucer with at least ten different tea pots scattered around the table, all mismatched.

Pushing myself off the ground and smoothing my dress down to the second time that day, I noticed a strange looking man rising out of the chair at the head of the table. With a giant hat and crazy orange hair, he was chuckling lightly at my spill on the ground.

Standing up with as much dignity as I could muster, I greeted him curtly with a, "Hello. How do you do?"

He just continued laughing as the rabbit hopped over to him and whispered something urgently in his ear. I assume the White Rabbit was scolding him for his laughter for he abruptly stopped and looked at me with intense eyes, each a different color.

"Alice. I'm so glad you have come! I've saved you some tea! You are much bigger than you were last time I saw you!" the strange man said enthusiastically.

The Rabbit just rolled his eyes and nearly screeched, "Enough idle chitchat Hatter! There is important business to discuss now that Alice is finally here!"

This launched a full on debate between the two about whether there was enough time for tea before getting down to business. Every now and then a small door mouse popped out of a navy blue teapot with snow white stripes and seemed to fuel the argument whenever it began to die down.

Looking back and forth between the Hatter and the rabbit, it was like I was at a tennis match trying to understand what 'business' they were talking about and why a hatter would be so obsessed with tea.

Becoming fed up with this argument very quickly, I shouted, "EXCUSE ME! Would someone explain what's going on!" at the top of my lungs.

Freezing mid-sentence, both of the these strangers' heads turned towards me and gave me a knowing look like they knew this was something I would do.

Becoming even more confused with their reactions to my shouting, I asked them again, "Who are you and what is going on around here?"

The man with the strange clothing that I believe Mr. Rabbit called 'Hatter' looked at me with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Talking to me almost like I was a two-year-old, this Hatter said, "Alice, it's me! The Mad Hatter! One of your friends from Underland! Don't you remember?"

"Mad Hatter? I've never met a Mad Hatter before! You don't seem very angry to me!" I replied while giggling.

The Mad Hatter's eyes turned dark and swirled like angry storm clouds. Turning towards the White Rabbit, he shouted, "NOT AGAIN!" and began destroying all the beautiful dishes on the table.

Frozen in shock, I was unable to react or understand why this insane man was acting the way he was.

With my head still clouded with questions, even more became added to the the swirl of confusion and uncertainty. What does the Hatter mean it happened again? What happened?

More importantly, why can't I remember what happened to me before I arrived in this foreign place?

What is going on around here?


End file.
